lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Wema
Wema is a young hyena that resides in the Outlands. She is the sister of Tunu, and a member of Jasiri's Clan. Personality Wema is a very shy hyena cub who is afraid of lions (both Outsiders and Pride Landers). She is shown to be very vivacious, effervescent, frolicsome, sportive, and playful when interacting with her brother, Tunu. She looks up to Jasiri and feels safe in her presences even in imminent danger. Over time, she has overcome her fear of lions, at least where Kion is concerned and is appreciative of a rescue. Appearance Wema is a small hyena cub with dark purple fur and dark purple ears. Her legs and paws are dark purple and her tail is dark purple on top and light purple underneath. Her eyes are navy blue. Her underbelly and inner ears are light purple. History Lions of the Outlands Wema and her brother, Tunu are engaged in a playful staredown with Madoa. She notices her fellow clan member, Jasiri walking towards them with Kion in tow. She and Tunu flee behind a rock nearby. When Kion eventually notices them he tries to say hello, but they back down in fear. Madao reveals that all they have ever known are bad lions, hence her apprehension. Madao points out the need for their watering hole to be returned to the young ones in particular. Wema and Tunu watch Kion leave. Later, the Lion Guard are able to reclaim their watering hole for the Hyenas. With their watering hole is returned to them, Tunu and Wema are once again playing together. When Wema notices Kion she runs over to him, with Tunu following her close behind. Noticing the two youngsters, Kion tries once again to reach out to them, believing them to be unafraid of him now. But after taking a swift glance towards each other, the pair once again hide behind a nearby rock. Jasiri tells Kion to take it as a compliment because he really is fierce after all. Rescue in the Outlands Tunu and Wema are happily playing together, when Jasiri pounces on them. Upon realizing that it's her, they start to laugh happily, before going off in search of Madoa. As they are searching, Janja and his clan appear nearby. With Jasiri distracted, Cheezi and Chungu chase after Tunu and Wema, and the youngsters cry out for Jasiri to help them. She arrives and pushes the pair of hyenas away, but Janja then tackles Tunu, Wema and Jasiri into an open vent. With Jasiri unable to climb back out, the group have no choice but to wait for help. Madoa, noticing this from nearby, leaves to get the Lion Guard. When the Guard arrives, they quickly begin to take down Janja's clan, while Jasiri constantly tries to assure Tunu and Wema that they'll be okay. Bunga suggests using the Roar, until he's reminded that it will blow the cubs away as well. Eventually, Kion orders Beshte to use a large rock nearby to help them. Beshte knocks the rock down to the ground, and warns Jasiri of the incoming splash. She shields the cubs from the lava and, when close enough, the three hop onto the still rising platform. With the other hyenas abandoning their leader, Tunu, Wema and Jasiri join the Lion Guard's stand against Janja. He soon leaves, not wishing to fight all of them. Jasiri then thanks the Lion Guard for their help, though is still a bit concerned at how ruthless Janja had been, though Kion chalks it up to it being the Dry Season. Deciding that it's time to leave, Jasiri takes the cubs back home, with both thanking the Lion Guard before they leave. The Hyena Resistance After hearing that Scar has returned Jasiri asks her clan to make a Hyena Resistance to stop him. She reminds her clan about Kwetu Ni Kwetu or home is home and says that they must protect their home. Wema listens to her speak about the problem. Battle for the Pride Lands Wema is seen slumbering with his clan when Janja locates Jasiri for help. Family * Tunu: Brother Trivia *Although Wema has no dialogue outside of yelps and barks in Lions of the Outlands, and despite her name not being mentioned at any point during the episode, both her name and a voice actor are listed in the credits for the episode. *Wema has returned for Season 2 and Season 3, but has been limited to silent cameos. Category:Characters Category:Outlanders Category:Hyenas Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Siblings Category:Mammals Category:Young Animals